Office Romance
by Steph's
Summary: Oneshot. Sometimes hiding things from your friends can be quite hard. No yaoi.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything!

A/N: This is just a short story that popped in my brain. I hope you like it.

* * *

**Office Romance**

Summer days were very pleasant to take a walk in the park or lie down underneath a tree and enjoy a good book. However, working in an office and wearing a military uniform in a hot day wasn't exactly the definition of 'pleasant'. After a short argument about whether to leave the fan on or not, Mustang's team had decided that they'd rather gather the documents that were blown by the fan than continue to suffer with the heat.

Brigadier General Mustang had hung his jacket on his chair and opened the upper buttons of his shirt. Most of his subordinates had done the same. Only Lieutenant Hawkeye and Sergeant Fuery still had their jackets on, hoping to avoid the usual hustle to put on the uniform properly whenever Fuhrer Grumman decided to drop by unannounced. That afternoon however, Hawkeye would be the winner of the "resistance contest", as Fuery decided he couldn't stand the heat anymore and quietly removed his jacket. Havoc looked away from the documents he was reading and shot a quick glance at Fuery when the young Sergeant accidently hit him with his arm.

"Sorry." Fuery said.

Havoc frowned and Fuery stopped moving, jacket on his hands, staring at him and wondering what was wrong.

"What's that on your neck?" Havoc asked.

"What?" Fuery asked, passing his hand on his neck and searching for anything different.

"That red spot. Is it a hickey?" Havoc asked with a smile on his face, trying to get closer to examine whatever the spot was.

The sergeant immediately leaned backwards, covering his neck with his hand and looking annoyed.

"It's not a hickey." He argued.

"Let me see it." Havoc insisted in examining it and Fuery moved backwards even more, trying to get away from the man.

Hawkeye raised an eyebrow and watched the scene taking place in front of her, not impressed. Those guys were trustworthy companions, but that didn't change the fact that they could be very childish some times.

"It's a mosquito bite!" Fuery yelled, standing up, still covering his neck with his hand.

"Come on! That can't be a mosquito bite!" Havoc complained. "Let me see."

Hawkeye sighed and thought that she should tell them to stop before they got carried away. She was really surprised when Roy stood up as well and walked towards Fuery, looking rather curious.

"You got a hickey?" He asked, laughing.

"It's not a hickey."

"Then let me see it…" Havoc insisted.

Havoc was pretty sure about what he had seen. Fuery hadn't said anything about having a date, but he was shy and quiet and didn't like to discuss his personal life with the guys around. Havoc would boast about his dates and Fallman and Breda wouldn't miss the opportunity to mention a date if they had one, either.

"So you have a girlfriend and didn't even tell us?" Roy said playfully, pulling on the Sergeant's collar.

Edward and Alphonse were walking down the long corridor, looking for Mustang's new office. They had come to Central City to do some research about Alchemy, but needed authorization to visit the army library, since Edward was not a soldier anymore. There were many offices in that floor and they were wondering which door was the right one when they heard Sergeant's Fuery desperate voice coming from the end of the corridor.

"It's a mosquito bite!"

Ed and Al stared at each other quizzically.

"What the hell are they doing?"

When they walked in through the open door, what they saw didn't help them understand what was going on at all. Fuery was holding his own shirt by the collar and covering his neck with it, while Havoc and Mustang tried to pull his shirt and held Fuery there not allowing him to escape. Breda and Fallman were laughing and Hawkeye had a slightly concerned expression, like she felt sorry for poor Sergeant Fuery.

"Oh, come on! Show it to us!" Havoc said mischievously.

"Let go of me!"

"Don't be such a sissy, let us see!" Mustang insisted, laughing and trying to remove Fuery's hand from the spot he was trying to cover.

"Get off me!"

"Man…" Edward complained loudly.

The three of them froze for a moment, Mustang still holding on Fuery's right wrist, Havoc struggling against Fuery's hand pushing his cheek and Fuery with his glasses almost falling from his face and his shirt all wrinkled.

"You sure are weird…" Edward continued.

"Fuery's got a hickey…" The Brigadier General said with a conspiracy tone.

"Really?" Edward asked, frowning at the young soldier.

"IT'S A MOSQUITO BITE!" Fuery yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Don't make so much noise." Riza scolded.

Alphonse looked puzzled and then asked Edward what a hickey was. Fallman heard the question and proceeded with his dictionary-like explanation as Kain managed to get away from Mustang and Havoc and walked towards the door to leave the office. He was caught off-guard when Edward pulled his collar to check on the spot that had caused that ruckus.

"That's not a mosquito bite at all." The blond man said.

"Looks like a bruise…" Alphonse said innocently.

"I'm allergic to mosquitoes." Kain said quickly, although not very convincingly.

"So, who did this? Was it the girl we saw you with the other day?" Edward asked.

"When… Where did you see us?" He asked immediately, very disturbed.

Edward started laughing loudly and Alphonse shook his head, before apologizing to Fuery for his brother's behavior.

"You're easy to trick, Sergeant…" Edward said. "We haven't been in town for months…"

Fuery moaned, feeling betrayed. Considering that Edward and Alphonse and Fuery himself were the youngest ones there, he actually had expected some sympathy from the two brothers.

"Look at that… Our little boy is growing up…" Havoc joked, making Fuery blush like mad.

Kain quit trying to leave the office and turned back, with a worried look on his face. He tried to straighten his collar in order to hide the spot again and then looked and the gang around him.

"Can you still see it?" He asked, utterly embarrassed.

"Clearly." Roy said with a smirk. "So you've got a girlfriend?"

If Fuery blushed just a little bit more he would turn purple. He just muttered an ashamed 'yes' and put on his jacket again, finally succeeding in covering the evidence of his romantic relationship.

"She's in the army too, so please don't tell other people about it. You know how complicated it is to date someone at work…" Fuery asked, his face slowly recovering its usual color.

"We know…" Mustang said with a laugh, wrapping an arm around Riza's waist to pull her closer.

Hawkeye gave him a disapproving look and only then Mustang realized that Edward and Alphonse didn't know about them. He glanced at the brothers and noticed their surprised look.

"Are you two…" Edward started, slightly annoyed, like he had invaded someone's privacy, although unintentionally.

"Let's keep this in between us, all right?" Roy said sternly. "Not a word about our relationship outside this office."

Ed and Al stared at Mustang and Hawkeye's serious faces and guaranteed them they wouldn't tell a soul.

"I'm happy for you." Alphonse finally said with a smile.

"You'll have to be careful…" Edward advised.

"At least more careful than Fuery…" Havoc joked.

"Don't worry. We don't have any hickeys…" Roy started saying. "At least not where people can see." He finished with a sexy voice and a grin.

Hawkeye elbowed him, although she wasn't really angry. Keeping their relationship a secret was a bother, but the fact that they could feel comfortable talking about it in front of their friends made it a lot easier. Soon they would have to go public with it and there would be lots of people gossiping and criticizing, but for now they just wanted to enjoy their time together.

* * *

A/N2: Like it? Please leave a review, hehe! Thanks for reading!


End file.
